headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eeth Koth
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = Jedi | occupation = Jedi Master | race = | gender = | base of operations = Nar Shaddaa | associations = Jedi Order Jedi Council | known relatives = Mira Wife, alive. Eeth Koth's daughter Daughter, alive. | status = | born = | died = Unknown | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace | final appearance = Star Wars: Darth Vader #19 | actor = Hassani Shapi }} Eeth Koth is a fictional Jedi Master and a minor character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the 1999 prequel film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, where he was played by actor Hassani Shapi. The character also made a brief appearance in the 2002 sequel, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Biography Eeth Koth was a male member of Zabrak race from Iridonia. However, his homeworld was actually the moon of Nar Shaddaa. Eeth Koth was Force sensitive and trained in the ways of the Jedi. By 32 BBY, he sat as a member on the Jedi Council at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He was present on the day that Qui-Gon Jinn presented young Anakin Skywalker to the Council under the belief that he was the prophesied Chosen One. Eeth Koth was also present during the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn a short time later. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (May 19th, 1999). Written and directed by George Lucas. In 22 BBY, Eeth Koth participated in the First Battle of Geonosis, which found the Jedi Order working in tandem with the newly created Clone Army against the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by Count Dooku. This event precipitated the Clone Wars. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (May 16th, 2002). Written and directed by George Lucas. Co-written by Jonathan Hales. During the war, Eeth Koth led his own contingent of clone soldiers and held the rank of general. In 21 BBY, Eeth Koth was captured by Separatist leader General Grievous. Grievous tortured Eeth Koth at length, but he was eventually rescued by his Jedi allies. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Intrigue, 2x09 (January 1st, 2010). Directed by Giancarlo Volpe. Written by Ben Edlund, Drew Z. Greenberg, and Brian Larsen. By 19 BBY, Eeth Koth was removed from the Jedi Order. His position was filled by Agen Kolar, another Iridonian Zabrak. He then went on to become a priest in the Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment. During this time, he took a wife named Mira, and the two had a child. Shortly after the birth of his daughter, Eeth Koth was discovered by Darth Vader, who had been pursuing all former members of the Jedi Order and assassinating him. Eeth pleaded with Vader to spare his family, but the Sith Lord ignored him. A lightsaber battle ensued, and Vader proved victorious, stabbing Eeth Koth through the back, killing him. Star Wars: Darth Vader #19 (August, 2018). "Fortress Vader (Part 1)". Written by Charles Soule. Artwork by Giuseppe Camuncoli Notes & Trivia * * Archival footage was used to insert Eeth Koth into scenes from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Actor Hassani Shapi had no direct involvement with the sequel. * Eeth Koth should not be confused with Agen Kolar, who is another Iridonian Zabrak who sat on the Jedi Council. It was Agen Kolar that appeared during the Battle of Geonosis in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and was killed by Darth Sidious in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. See also External Links * * * Eeth Koth at the Star Wars Extended Wiki Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Intrigue * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts |-|Comics= * Star Wars Vol 2 28 * Star Wars: Darth Vader 19 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References